A thin film transistor (TFT), which is formed using a thin film on an insulating surface, is widely applied for an integrated circuit and the like and is used as a switching element in many cases. Among the applications, since the application of a display panel using the TFT has been extended to, in particular, a large display apparatus, demands for high definition, a high aperture ratio, high reliability, and an increase in size of a screen have been increasing.
As a manufacturing method for wiring in such a thin film transistor, there is a method of forming a film of a conductive layer on an entire surface of a substrate and, thereafter, performing etching treatment using a mask. In addition, a lithography technique for forming a film of a photosensitive resin (photoresist) on a substrate and performing exposure and development using a mask, on which a pattern is drawn, and an ultraviolet ray. A resist pattern formed by this technique is used as a mask in performing etching treatment (see Patent Document 1).
(Patent Document 1) JP-A-2002-359246
In addition, in recent years, spread of a liquid crystal television that realizes a reduction in thickness and weight, which is not realized by a CRT television, has been advanced. In realizing an increase in an added value for the liquid crystal television, a screen size is an important element. According to a composition ratio by inch in the present situation, a screen size of 20 inches or less occupies about 70% of the market. On the other hand, large liquid crystal televisions of 20 inches or more, for example, 40 inches have appeared.
Such an increase in a screen size has accelerated an increase in a substrate size, transmission has progressed to a fourth generation (680×880, 730×920) and a fifth generation (1000×1200), and high definition has also progressed with a resolution thereof at VGA (640×RGB×480), SVGA (800×RGB×600), XGA (1024×RGB×768), and SXGA (1280×RGB×1024).